revuestarlightfandomcom-20200215-history
Futaba Isurugi
| weapon = "Determinater" German Halberd | revues = Revue of Promise | debut = Chapter 1 (Show Must Go On) Chapter 1 (4-koma) Chapter 1 (Overture) Episode 1 (anime) | voiactj = Teru Ikuta Ikuta Teru 生田輝 | voiacte= Chelsea McCurdy }} Futaba Isurugi (石動双葉, Isurugi Futaba) is a character in the Shōjo☆Kageki Revue Starlight franchise. She is a second-year student from the Actor Training Department at Seisho Music Academy's 99th Graduating Class. A highly unorthodox Stage Girl who came to Seisho Music Academy along with her childhood friend Kaoruko. Kind-hearted despite her rough words, she takes care of Kaoruko while always griping. Tiny but athletic, she shows deadly aptitude for staged swordfights.https://www.en.revuestarlight-relive.com/character/futaba/ Appearance She has amethyst eyes and amaranth-colored hair, which she wears in a pixie cut with her bangs parted on the right side, exposing her forehead. She is the shortest girl in her class. Her Seisho uniform consists of a gray blazer with dark-gray trimming and a gray knife-pleated skirt, a white button-up shirt, a red ribbon tie, and brown loafers, which she wears with black crew socks. Her casual outfit consists of an oversized caramel-colored hoodie with bell sleeves with yellow bands, which she wears with tan-colored boots. Around the dorms, she wears a rich-green-colored sweatshirt with a Daruma doll patch and light-green trimming, a plain-black T-shirt, and dark-purple shorts. Her revue outfit comprises a rich-purple jacket with golden piping, a standing-type collar, white turnbacks with golden piping, red cuff flaps with a golden trim, and a golden armband, aiguillettes, and epaulettes over a plain-white button-up shirt. Her belt is golden with a golden buckle identical to Kaoruko's. Her skirt is a very-pale-purple knife-pleated skirt with a purple band near the bottom, a purple ribbon at the back, and a light-pink tulle dress tail. Like all the other girls, she wears black boots with golden trim detailing and a tassel, as well as a red pelisse jacket with golden piping over her left shoulder, held to a red shoulder belt by a golden aiguillette and a golden button. Her weapon is a halberd with an amethyst-colored gem at its base. Personality Coming soon... Background Coming soon... Plot Coming soon... Relationships Coming soon... Revues Anime *'Revue of Promise' Live * Revue of Despair * Revue of Heat Haze * Revue of Rainbow * Revue of Canis Major Trivia * Futaba's favorite gift is kinako sticks. * Futaba and Kaoruko are the only characters for whom the gems in their weapons and "Starlight" goddess outfits do not match their image colors, but rather are a combination of both of their image colors, and match between them. * Romantic nature of relationship of Kaoruko and Futaba are a widespread fanon among the fandom franchise, which is explained by the fact that these two have the highest intimacy and most openly portrayed affection among other pairs of girls. * Despite the fact that in every duet there is a girl who plays the role of an ''otokoyaku '', Futaba is the character who most closely matches this archetype. This makes her short stature more meaningful in context, since this role is traditionally performed by tall actresses. * Her weapon's design is based on that of a German halberd. Halberds originated in Switzerland around the 14th century and were eventually refined by German armies. Halberds tended to be around 6 feet in length to be able to knock off cavalry horsemen, but Futaba's version of the halberd is much shorter. Gallery Stage Cards Seisho Music Academy Futaba Isurugi.png|Seisho Music Academy Futaba Isurugi Knight of the Sun Nation Futaba Isurugi.png|Knight of the Sun Nation Futaba Isurugi Puss in Boots Futaba Isurugi.jpg|Puss in Boots Futaba Isurugi Puss in Boots Futaba Model Sheet.png|'Puss in Boots Futaba Isurugi' Model Sheet Shimizu no Jirocho Futaba Isurugi.jpg|Shimizu no Jirocho Futaba Isurugi Bride Yuno Futaba Isurugi.png|Bride Yuno Futaba Isurugi Teumessian Fox Futaba Isurugi.png|Teumessian Fox Futaba Isurugi Memoirs Futaba's Gift.jpg|Futaba's Gift Thorough Maintenance.jpg|Thorough Maintenance You Haven't Changed a Bit.png|You Haven't Changed a Bit Starry Sky After the Rain.jpg|Starry Sky After the Rain Recreating that Play?.png|Recreating that Play? Trimming the Tree.png|Trimming the Tree A Warmed-up Engine.png|A Warmed-up Engine Arthur, King of the Prop Room!?.png|Arthur, King of the Prop Room!? The Costume Shop's Etude.jpg|The Costume Shop's Etude Dynamic Mochi Making.png|Dynamic Mochi Making Deux JUNO!? -June Bride-.png|Deux JUNO!? -June Bride- Instant of Stillness and Motion.png|Instant of Stillness and Motion References Category:Characters Category:Seisho Students Category:Stage Girls